Wedding Dress
by Shaaa
Summary: Shinichi sang pianis harus memainkan piano di hari pernikahan Ran dan dia terpaksa memainkan piano itu dengan raut sedih di wajahnya. Dia berusaha tersenyum, tapi itu sulit. Walau Shinichi sudah berusaha keras


Jangan tunjukan wajah sedihmu. Kau harus kuat. Berusahalah untuk tersenyum, Shinichi. Ya, kau harus tersenyum, walau itu sulit...

—Kudou Shinichi—

**X.x.X**

**Detective Conan **** Aoyama Gosho**

**Wedding Dress **** Chiaki 'Sha' Akera**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Shinichi sang pianis harus memainkan piano di hari pernikahan Ran dan dia terpaksa memainkan piano itu dengan raut sedih di wajahnya. Dia berusaha tersenyum, tapi itu sulit. Walau Shinichi sudah berusaha keras**

**A/N: terinspirasi dari MV Taeyang Big Bang – Wedding Dress.**

**X.x.X**

Shinichi menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas piano hitam miliknya. Jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, di sana terdapat kantung mata yang menghitam di bawah matanya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Dia kembali menegakkan badannya. Dia menghela napas berat. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya walau itu tak bisa. Dia pun menghela napas lagi.

Shinichi mengangkat tangannya. Jemarinya mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dan menyanyikan lagu yang indah. Tapi tak seindah hatinya. Tiba-tiba, Shinichi berhenti. Lagu itu bahkan baru dimainkan setengahnya. Entah kenapa Shinichi enggan untuk melanjutkannya. Padahal, hari pernikahan sudah dekat dan dia harus siap. Seharusnya, Shinichi tidak boleh seperti itu.

Shinichi kembali menekan tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Membiarkan rasa sakit di dadanya. Dia tersenyum. Namun senyum lirih yang menyimpan banyak artilah yang dia pasang.

**X.x.X**

"_Aww!" Ran meniup jarinya yang baru saja terkena kejutan listrik. Shinichi yang mendengar teriakan Ran segera menghampiri Ran._

"_Kau kenapa, Ran?" Shinichi segera melangkah ke tempat Ran. Dia melihat Ran sedang berjongkok di samping CPU. Ran yang merasa dipanggil Shinichi langsung menoleh. Wajah cantiknya kini terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya juga. Shinichi menghela napas._

"_Komputerku tiba-tiba mati. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa mengetik. Aku baru saja ingin membetulkan komputernya. Tapi, aku malah terkena kejutan listrik," jelas Ran._

"_Komputernya kan belum kau matikan. Jelas saja kau terkena kejutan listrik," ucap Shinichi. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah stopkontak dan mencabut kabelnya._

"_Umm, Shinichi. Apa kau bisa membantuku?" pinta Ran._

"Anything for you._ Kau ingin aku membantu apa?"_

"_Bisa kau benarkan komputerku? Ayolah, karena kalau tidak, pekerjaanku bisa tertunda dan bosku pasti akan marah."_

"_Hah? Kau tidak mengenal apa yang dinamakan laptop, ya?" sindir Shinichi._

"_Belum kenalan tuh!"_

"_Iya iya, jangan marah donk. Aku kurang mengerti tentang listrik. Lebih baik panggil teknisi listrik saja. Lalu, kau bisa meminjam laptopku, kalau kau mau."_

"_Wah, benarkah?" ujar Ran sambil berdiri, "kau simpan di mana laptopmu?"_

"_Di sana." Shinichi menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud sementara dirinya mengutak-atik ponselnya__—__apalagi kalau bukan memanggil teknisi listrik._

**X.x.X**

Latihan hari ini sudah cukup, pikir Shinichi.

Kemudian, dia beranjak ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Shinichi yang malang. Di kulkas hanya terdapat sayuran-sayuran dan beberapa roti. Jangan lupakan satu kaleng minuman soda. Beras atau setidaknya mie, sudah habis. Shinichi lupa tidak membelinya. Shinichi memegang perutnya, lapar. Entah kenapa, pikirannya langsung melayang pada Ran.

Biasanya, jika Shinichi sedang lapar seperti ini, Shinichi akan menelepon Ran dan menyuruhnya datang ke apartemennya. Setelah itu, Shinichi menyuruh Ran memasak dengan bahan yang dibelinya terlebih dahulu di minimarket tak jauh dari apartemen Shinichi. Saat sedang memasak, terkadang Shinichi menjahili Ran lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Shinichi sudah berkelana terlalu jauh. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tak seharusnya kenangan itu dia ingat-ingat lagi.

Shinichi mengutuk dalam hati. Kenapa hanya dengan sebuah kulkas saja bisa mengingatkannya pada Ran? Itu bukan salah kulkasnya. Setiap langkah Shinichi di sini sama dengan langkah Ran. Setiap senti langkah Shinichi pasti itu langkah Ran. Bahkan jika mengingat sebuah pizza saja, Shinichi pasti langsung ingat pada Ran. Ah sudahlah, kita terlalu jauh.

Lalu Shinichi mengambil satu kaleng minuman soda tersebut. Dia membukanya dan langsung meminumnya. Air soda yang dingin itu mengalir melewati kerongkongannya. Shinichi memutuskan untuk memesan _delivery_ saja. Tapi, entah kenapa, Shinichi malah memesan pizza ukuran besar yang biasanya dia habiskan berdua. Bersama Ran tentunya.

**X.x.X**

"_Aduh, aku lapar, Shinichi," keluh Ran sambil memegangi perutnya. Shinichi juga sama._

"_Aku juga lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita memesan makanan?" tawar Shinichi sambil mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya._

"_Eh tunggu!" interupsi Ran._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Shinichi bingung._

"_Aku ingin pizza."_

"_Itu tak menghilangkan lapar, Ran."_

"_Kumohon."_

"_Ehm, tak apa. Aku juga sudah lama tak memesan pizza. Baiklah, pizza apa?"_

"_Pizza dengan taburan keju dan sosis di atasnya! Jangan lupa, ukuran yang besar, ya!"_

**X.x.X**

Huh, Shinichi merasa ini salah. Kenapa dia malah menggali kenangannya saat bersama Ran? Itu malah akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Shinichi memegang dadanya. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Shinichi tidak mau itu terus berlanjut. Tapi, semakin Shinichi berusaha melupakan Ran, yang ada justru semakin kuatlah ingatan Shinichi akan Ran. Shinichi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa bahwa dia adalah seorang yang bodoh.

**X.x.X**

_TING TONG_

Shinichi yakin bahwa itu adalah kurir yang mengantar pesanannya. Shinichi pun beranjak dan membukakan pintu. _Bingo!_ Tebakan Shinichi benar. Shinichi segera menyerahkan uang dan menutup pintu. Dia membawa pizza itu ke ruang tengah lalu menyalakan TV.

Dia mulai memakan pizza itu sambil menonton TV. Tapi, entah kenapa pizza itu rasanya hambar. Seolah-olah indra pengecap Shinichi sudah tak berguna lagi. Shinichi berhenti mengunyah. Dia langsung meminum minumannya. Pandangannya menjadi kosong. Tatapannya menjadi nanar. Shinichi tahu dirinya salah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tanpa terasa, bulir-bulir bening turun dari pelupuk mata Shinichi. Shinichi yang sadar segera menghapusnya. Ini makin memperburuk keadaan.

Tapi, bulir-bulir itu tetap tak mau berhenti. Shinichi menangis dalam diam.

_Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?_

_Kenapa aku begini?_

_Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?_

_Bodohnya aku..._

_Saat kusadari bahwa kau telah menghilang, kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa begitu bodohnya diriku ini..._

_Hey, kau tak mendengarku?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kau anggap aku ini apa?_

_Hanya sahabat sejak kecilkah?_

_Jawab, Ran..._

_Jawab..._

Shinichi meracau. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Ran, Ran, dan Ran. Shinichi terlalu lelah hari ini. Baik fisik maupun batin. Terutama batinnya. Shinichi berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia melirik kalender di meja kecil sebelah kasurnya.

_Empat hari lagi._

_Shinichi, tersenyumlah..._

**X.x.X**

_KRING KRING_

Suara weker itu cukup keras untuk membangunkan Shinichi. Dia juga bukan orang yang susah dibangunkan. Matanya berat. Kalau ingin memilih, dia lebih baik tidur hari ini tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi dia tak bisa. Dia harus memenuhi janji seseorang. Shinichi menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mematikan weker yang terus berdering menganggu pendengarannya. Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Air shower itu kini membasahi tubuhnya. Itu membuatnya rileks sesaat. Bulir-bulir air segar itu mengaliri wajahnya. Tapi, jika kau lihat lebih teliti lagi, kau akan melihat bahwa ada air mata yang ikut menetes. Setelah selesai, Shinichi segera bersiap-siap. Dia memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dipadukan dengan rompi hitam dan dasi hitam yang sedikit dilonggarkan—dan itu menimbulkan kesan keren pada dirinya—dengan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam. Shinichi membangun mentalnya. Dia harus siap.

**X.x.X**

"_Kau sedang mendengarkan apa, Shinichi?" tanya Ran lalu duduk di sampingnya._

"_Hanya musik-musik khas Eropa," jawab Shinichi._

"_Wah, aku ingin mendengarnya!" Shinichi mencopot _earphone_ kanannya dan memberikannya pada Ran. Ran pun menerima dengan senang hati. Dia memakai _earphone_ itu dan memejamkan matanya. Meresapi setiap alunan nada yang masuk dalam pendengarannya._

"_Musiknya indah..."_

"_Memang..."_

**X.x.X**

Shinichi memakirkan mobilnya pada lahan parkir yang disediakan oleh tempat ini. Shinichi menghela napas berat. Dia harus siap. Jangan memasang wajah yang jelek, dia harus tersenyum. Walau sebenarnya hatinya berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ia tunjukkan.

Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya. Dia mulai memasuki pekarangan gereja suci ini. Dekorasi khas pernikahan yang serba putih telah dipasang di setiap sudut. Bunga-bunga pun begitu. Banyak orang yang telah menunggu acara ini. Shinichi memantapkan hatinya. Dia mulai melangkah masuk.

Shinichi ingin menemui Ran terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya, dia ingin memberikan ucapan selamat pada sahabatnya itu. Kini Shinichi telah berada di depan kamar rias Ran. Shinichi mengetuknya pelan. Lalu, pintu tersebut dibuka oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang Shinichi ketahui bernama Sonoko. Ran mengizinkan Sonoko membawa Shinichi masuk. Ran berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Shinichi. Tak lupa senyuman malaikatnya ia pasang.

"Ran, aku..." Shinichi mulai berbicara tapi dia gugup setengah mati. Dia melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan takjub. Belum pernah Shinichi melihat Ran secantik ini. Gaun putih itu pas sekali di tubuh Ran. Ditambah lagi dengan tiara di kepalanya. Shinichi tersenyum. Senyum getir.

"Kau ingin berkata apa, Shinichi?" tanya Ran penasaran.

"Selamat ya atas pernikahanmu. Semoga kehidupan kalian bahagia. Satu lagi, kau cantik Ran. Sangat cantik. Beruntung Araide-senpai bisa mendapatkan gadis sepertimu. Terlebih lagi kau adalah gadis idamannya." Shinichi mengucapkannya sambil berusaha tersenyum. Ran yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil dan pipinya merona sedikit. Itu terkesan manis di mata Shinichi. Karena Shinichi tidak ada kepentingan lagi, Shinichi segera keluar dan membiarkan Sonoko yang berdiri di luar kini masuk kembali.

_BLAM_

Pintu itu pun tertutup. Shinichi juga berharap hatinya bisa tertutup seperti itu. Membiarkan dia hidup dalam perasaan tak menentu. Setidaknya, dia masih bisa melihat Ran.

Araide.

Ya, dia adalah kakak kelas Shinichi dan Ran. Dan hebatnya dia berhasil merebut hati Ran. Cinta pertama Ran. Mengingat hal itu, Shinichi segera berjalan menjauhi kamar rias Ran dan berjalan menuju bagian gereja yang lain. Walaupun, acaranya akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi.

**X.x.X**

_Saat Ran ingin mengambil laptop Shinichi, tiba-tiba ada yang menekan bel pintu apartemen Ran. Dengan segera Ran membuka pintu tersebut dan ternyata yang menekan bel itu adalah Araide._

"_Araide-senpai!" pekik Ran kaget._

"_Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?" heran Araide._

"_Siapa Ran?" seru Shinichi dari dalam._

"_Ada Shinichi?" tanya Araide._

"_Ya, Shinichi memang ke sini. Ada Araide-senpai, Shinichi!" Shinichi segera menghampiri pintu depan dan melihat Araide di sana. Ran mempersilakan Araide masuk dan mengizinkannya duduk. Dan Ran duduk di sampingnya._

"_Katanya kau sedang dikejar _deadline_?" Araide mulai berbasa-basi._

"_Ah iya. Tapi komputerku rusak."_

"_Kau bisa pakai laptop punyaku. Kebetulan aku membawanya."_

"_Wah, _arigatou gozaimasu_!"_

**X.x.X**

_Baru saja mereka makan sesuap, ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemen Shinichi. Dengan terpaksa, Shinichi berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Wajahnya yang menampakkan raut malas kini berubah._

"_Araide-senpai?" tanya Shinichi heran._

"_Kenapa nada bicaramu begitu? Bagaimana dengan masalah yang kemarin? Kita akan membahasnya sekarang, kan?"_

"_Siapa Shinichi?"_

"_Araide-senpai! Ada Ran di dalam. Ayo masuk saja."_

_Shinichi mengajak Araide ke ruang tengah. Di sana, Araide melihat Ran yang sedang menonton TV sambil memakan pizza. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya. "Kalian sedang berpesta?"_

"_Kalau berpesta, tidak akan se-_simple _ini, Senpai," jawab Ran._

"_Iya, iya. Eh, boleh aku minta satu pizzanya?" pinta Araide._

"_Terserah," jawab Shinichi. Alhasil, bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang menikmati pizza tersebut, tapi juga bertiga. Bersama Araide._

**X.x.X**

_Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mendengarkan musik, tiba-tiba ada yang menutup mata Ran. Araide memberi isyarat pada Shinichi agar diam. Shinichi memalingkah wajahnya. Entah kenapa dia sedikit kesal. Ran meraba tangan orang yang menutup matanya. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Araide-senpai?"_

"_Ya! Kau benar!" seru Araide sambil melepas tangannya dan duduk di samping Ran, "kalian sedang mendengarkan apa?"_

"_Musik Eropa," jawab Shinichi dan Ran kompak. Araide mengangguk mengerti._

"_Kalian berdua menyukainya?" tanya Araide._

"_Tidak, aku baru mendengarnya sekarang dari Shinichi. Iya kan, Shinichi?" ujar Ran sambil menatap Shinichi._

"_Ya." Shinichi menjawab ketus. Tapi tampaknya dua orang ini tak menyadarinya. Dia kesal. Kenapa setiap dia berdua dengan Ran, pasti Araide ini selalu datang dan mengganggunya?_

**X.x.X**

Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya dan tanpa sadar bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Dia ingin segera meminta maaf, tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar. Apa mungkin karena orang yang dia tabrak adalah ... Araide?

"Shinichi? Kau datang?" ujar Araide tak percaya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Shinichi lemah. Araide tersenyum. Tapi, kemudian dia hendak pergi setelah sebelumnya mengatakan sesuatu pada Shinichi yang membuat hati Shinichi bergetar.

'_See_? Aku menang. Ran memilihku. Oh ya, jangan kecewakan Ran. Dia yang memintamu secara khusus sebagai pianis di hari pernikahan kami.'

**X.x.X**

"_Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ucap Araide dengan nada serius._

"Nani_?"_

"_Kau menyukai Ran? Tunggu, bukan seperti itu pertanyaannya. Kau berpacaran dengannya?"_

"_Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"_

"_Karena aku menyukainya." Shinichi hampir saja menjatuhkan bukunya yang sedang ia baca saat ini. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Tidak kami tidak berpacaran."_

"_Apa kau menyukainya?"_

"_Kalau iya apa, kalau tidak apa."_

"_Kalau iya, aku ingin kita bers__ai__ng sehat. Dan kalau tidak, itu sebuah keberuntungan bagiku."_

"_Tidak."_

_Harusnya dia tahu. Satu kata itu cukup membuat hatinya yang kini hancur. Seharusnya dia tak menjawab 'tidak'. Seharusnya ia menjawab 'iya'. Dengan begitu dia masih punya kesempatan agar tidak kehilangan Ran._

_Kenapa dia baru sadar saat Ran sudah mulai menjauh?_

_Kenapa saat itu dia baru sadar kalau sebenarnya dia itu menyukai Ran?_

**X.x.X**

Araide sudah sampai di altar. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu Ran saja. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ran datang didampingi sang ayah. Shinichi mulai memainkan lagu yang sebenarnya mengoyak perasaannya. Dia berusaha tersenyum.

Ran pun sampai di altar. Pendeta pun siap mengucapkan janji suci itu. Dia siap untuk menyatukan dua insan yang saling mencintai ini. Suara pendeta yang mulai mengucapkan janji suci itu entah kenapa begitu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Shinichi berharap bahwa sebenarnya Ran menolak pernikahan ini dan semua batal. Tapi itu hanya mimpi. Ini berbeda Shinichi. Ini kenyataan.

Benda logam itu telah dipasangkan. Ciuman pernikahan pun sudah dilakukan. Saatnya melempar buket bunga. Tenyata yang mendapat buket bunga itu adalah Aoko. Kaito yang melihat hal itu langsung menggodanya dan itu malah memancing amarah Aoko. Alhasil, mereka bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Araide dan Ran pun tampak berbincang-bincang dengan tamu. Shinichi menelan kenyataan pahit di hadapannya. Orang yang dia cintai kini dengan gampangnya tersenyum di hadapannya karena bahagia menikah dengan orang lain. Shinichi memisahkan diri dari keramaian. Dia memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan ini.

**X.x.X**

"_Ran, aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Shinichi berusaha tenang, padahal hatinya begitu gugup._

"_Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Ran. Shinichi meneguk ludahnya. Dia menggenggam erat cincin di sakunya. Baru saja mulutnya terbuka, ada suara yang menginterupsinya._

"_Ran! Akhirnya kau kutemukan! Kupikir kau pergi ke mana!" seru Araide. Shinichi memasang raut wajah tidak suka._

"_Oh begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau habis dari mana? Keringatmu bercucuran."_

"_Aku baru saja dari apartemenmu. Begitu tahu kau pergi, aku langsung menyusulmu ke sini."_

"_Memangnya ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"_

"_Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."_

"Nani_?"_

"_Menikahlah denganku, Ran. _Aishiteru_." Araide mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari sakunya. Shinichi tertegun. Dia menatap Ran menunggu jawaban apa yang keluar dari bibirnya. Shinichi begitu berharap bahwa Ran akan menolak lamaran Araide, tapi sayangnya itu salah. Raut wajah Ran yang awalnya kaget, kini tergantikan dengan raut wajah senang._

"_Ya, aku mau! _Aishiteru mo_, Araide-senpai!" Tanpa apa-apa lagi, Araide segera memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari Ran dan langsung memeluk Ran. Selagi memeluk Ran, dia menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan meremehkan dan senyum kemenangan. Pupus sudah harapan Shinichi._

**X.x.X**

Shinichi menggenggam erat cincin di sakunya. Dia mengambil cincin itu dan menatapnya nanar. Matanya sudah berair. Wajahnya tertunduk. Shinichi menjatuhkan cincin itu jatuh ke lantai kaca gereja tersebut dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring. Sambil membiarkan air matanya yang terus mengalir, Shinichi berjalan keluar gereja.

Setelah dia sampai di parkiran mobil, Shinichi langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Setelah sampai, dia buru-buru masuk dan membaringkan dirinya di kasur. Dia memegang dadanya. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Shinichi tidak sanggup. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Malamnya, saat Shinichi sedang bersiap pergi, ada yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu apartemennya. Dan saat Shinichi membuka pintu, Shinichi terkejut. Araide dan Ran ada di sana. Shinichi berusaha bersikap tenang. "Ya, ada apa? Tumben sekali kalian malam-malam ke sini. Seharusnya, kalian diam saja di tempat tinggal kalian yang baru."

"Itu nanti dulu. Sekarang aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Permainan pianomu bagus sekali! Aku kagum! Eh, kok kau rapi sekali? Kau mau pergi? Ke mana?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Los Angeles, menyusul orang tuaku. Aku sangat tersanjung bisa dipuji olehmu," ujar Shinichi menjawab pertanyaan dan pujian Ran.

"Yah, kita jadi jarang bertemu deh. Ya sudah, kau jaga baik-baik dirimu. Sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu. Ya sudah ya, Shinichi. _Konbanwa_," ujar Ran sambil menggenggam tangan Araide dan pergi menjauh. Sebelum menghilang dari pandangan, Araide sempat menatap Shinichi.

_Ini resikomu, Shinichi..._

Lalu Shinichi membalas dengan senyuman.

_Ya, aku tahu..._

Shinichi memutuskan pergi ke Los Angeles bukan hanya untuk menyusul orang tuanya. Dia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Ran dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Ran. Kalau dia terus di Jepang, hatinya akan terus tersakiti tanpa ada penyembuhnya. Sadar waktu yang kian berlalu, Shinichi segera mengambil ransel dan kopernya. Dia menghela napas. Niatnya sudah pasti. Dia kan pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Shinichi memejamkan matanya.

_Apapun itu..._

_Yang pasti, perasaanku tidak akan berubah..._

_Kau cinta pertamaku..._

_Dan aku ingin kau juga adalah cinta terakhirku..._

_Sebelum aku meninggalkan Jepang dan kau..._

_Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..._

_Aku mencintaimu melebihi siapapun di dunia ini..._

_Aku mencintaimu, Ran..._

**X.x.X**

**Owari**

**Wew, maaf nih kalau mengecewakan. Atau genrenya tak sesuai. Habisnya aku bingung mau ditempatin di mana ini fic. Maafkan saya readers, saya ShinRanLover asli deh! Seratus persen dijamin ga bohong! Bukannya ga mau bikin yang happy ending, tapi ga tau kenapa pengen bikin cerita semacam ini. Maaf, ya. Sebenarnya, aku pengen bikin fic yang mengaduk-ngaduk perasaan pembaca. Tapi kayaknya ga bisa deh dan ga ada *yang ****bisa bikin ****readers nangis* selama aku bikin fic ShinRan di sini *kasian banget**** aku ini*****. Angstnya ga kerasa kan? Sama, aku juga ga ngerasa. Yah mau gimana lagi, aku aja ngetiknya pake ekspresi wajah dingin *jangan contoh author macam saya! /dor/*.**

**Daripada banyak omong. Aku ****m****inta reviewnya, ya!**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
